Until Dawn (AU)/Squirrel
(PigZapper) Bull's eye! (Sketch) Oh god! Zapper, what the fuck?! (PigZapper) Whaaaat? (Sketch) That poor little guy was just a squirrel. (PigZapper) Squirrels are just rats with bushy tails. (Sketch) I can't believe you just did that. (PigZapper) Hey look, let's just get to this house. (Sketch follows PigZapper) (Sketch) Alright.... Okay. (They both begin to walk down their path to the house) (Sky sees PigZapper and Sketch) (Sky) Time to greet some good friends. Time to meet and greet. (PigZapper and Sketch approach Lexi) (PigZapper) Hey. (Sketch) ... Oh, hey. (Sky) Oh, Zapper, and Alex. I didn't expect to see you two here. (PigZapper): We're just here to see this house in the woods. The one, that Mike talked about. (Sketch) Yup. (PigZapper) Sooo, let's go to the house buuut before I do. What's that. (He points at the letter Lexi has.) (Sky) Eh, it's nothing. Just a letter to DJ. (PigZapper) Your boyfriend? (Sky nods) (Sketch) Let's just get to the house, it's night and I just wanna go talk to my other friends. (PigZapper) Alright, leeettt's go. (Sketch walks the path to the house. PigZapper, and Sky follow) Snow) We're here. (Zombeh) Well, let's see if we're all going to have a good time here. (Snow) Yep. (They both begin to walk down the house) (Snow begins to shiver.) (Snow) Brr... gettin' chills... (Zombeh) We're almost there. (Snow) No, I mean... gettin' kinda creeped out by being here in the woods. (Zombeh) Don't get scared by all the spoookiineesss. (Snow) Oh shut up. (Snow said, chuckling) (Zombeh) Let's just get the- (Zombeh and Snow are suddenly interrupted and scared by someone) (Zombeh) Agh fuck! (Snow) JESUS CHR- ASH?! (Ash laughs) (Ash) The look on your faces! (Snow begins to chuckle) Alright, that was kind of... funny. (Ash) You really, really should've seen your faces right there. (Zombeh) ... I wasn't scared... (Snow rolls her eyes.) Sure. (Ash) Where are ya going?(Zombeh) The house. (Ash) Can I come with? (Snow) Sure. (Zombeh begins to walk down the path, holding his bag, while Snow and Ash hold theirs.) (Zombeh) So, how have... you two been? (They both reply) (Ash) Good. (Snow) Good, I guess. (Zombeh) Oh hell yeah! We found the house... now, let's get inside. (Ash) Woooo! (Snow) Yeeeeee, let's do this! Meanwhile (PigZapper, Sky, and Sketch are walking down the path) (Sky stops for some reason) (Sky) You guys go on without me, I'll stay here and wait for DJ... (Sketch and PigZapper stop and look at her) (PigZapper) Whatever you say? (Sketch) We'll see you at the house then. (A man approaches Sky and grabs her shoulder) (DJ) Hey! (Sky quickly turns around and jumps back) O-Oh... Dj! You scared the hell out of me. (Dj chuckles a little) Oh well, sorry. (Sky) I'm actually excited now that you're here! This weekend is going to be amazing.. I hope. (DJ) Woah, slow down. We'll get to the exciting part later.~ (Sky) I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT, DJ! (DJ) I know, I'm just messing with you. (Dj chuckled and said) Let's just go to the house, alright. (Sky) Alright. (DJ) So. Do you think this'll be a good summer? (Sky) I hope so.. (Both of them begin to walk away and go to the house) Chapter Two: http://sketch-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Until_Dawn_(AU)/Chapter_Two